Love Never Dies
by X Killing Loneliness X
Summary: One Shot, post sixth season. Maxwell's POV, only rated T just in case. Please read and review.


Ok, this is just a short one shot thing, takes place after the shows end. That's really all you need to know.

* * *

Maxwell Sheffield sat alone sat alone in the comfortable rocker in the twin's room. He had seen Fran in it many times in the middle of the night coaxing the one of the babies back to sleep. He sat there praying, something he had not done in a long time. He thought about how he had seen Sarah in the very same rocker long ago. In his subconscious he regarded that time of his life as distant and separate.

He watched Jonah sleep peacefully, praying with more urgency, no desperation. He prayed Jonah was strong and could resist the disease. He was not worried about Eve, she showed no signs; Jonah did.

Eight months old, that was all. The terrible mystery had claimed a very strong soul already, the strongest. The door creaked open and his head popped up. He stilled expected to see Fran walk in the door wearing a flowing negligee, pleading for him to come to bed and get some rest. She couldn't come now; he had walked around the house the last three weeks, in a trance. Like a recovering heart patient learning to live again, it all felt too familiar. This time, he didn't even want to recover, his heart was in the cold ground, with his love, his Fran.

It was Maggie who came in the door, knowing she would find her father here, sitting alone in the rocker. She knew why, he was worried about Jonah, they all were.

"Come on Dad," she spoke softly. "Go to bed, you need sleep."

Maxwell sighed heavily. "Ok." He said resigned. "In a minute." Satisfied Margaret left and quietly closed the door behind her.

Instead of going into his room, Max laid down on the sofa that was also in the room. The twins were his only connection left with his beloved Fran. He was resolute not to sleep, but because of the long hours he had been keeping of late, sleep overtook him.

A while later, he didn't know how long, his eyes fluttered open, he thought he had seen something in the corner by the rocker, but he rubbed his eyes and it was gone. He reasoned that the apparition was simply due to his drowsiness. However, it was something. At first, it seemed just a glimmer but then it grew into a warm glow. There was Fran, not real, nor a ghost, but an echo of sorts, shimmering and semi-transparent. She looked at him with eyes as warm as they ever were. Suddenly he was aware of Jonah's wheezing, but it stopped, suddenly. A horrible thought entered Maxwell's mind and it was confirmed as he saw the echo of Fran carefully lift their baby boy from his place and slowly rock him, while showering him with shining golden tears.

For the second time this month Max's heart was broken in two. Only this time he knew his loved one was safe. His son was safe with Fran. She looked over at him, the longing of life in her eyes. He wanted so badly to speak to talk to her, but he couldn't get the words out.

"What,…how?"

In an echo of her voice, distant but still distinctly hers, she answered him. "You could say I am a manifestation of our love and our love of our baby boy."

Maxwell had a tear running down his face, the battle of emotions coming close to killing him. He was aware of another glow coming into the room. It took shape in the same manner as Fran had, only fainter. It was Sarah. He choked out her name.

"I felt your heart, our love still exists strong. We will take care of Jonah. I promise you."

"Love never dies, it goes on forever," murmured Fran. "Look what it has done for us, for you and Sarah. Love is forever." As suddenly as they had come, the echoes disappeared. Max was once again in alone in the room, alone to sort out his thoughts, and even more difficult, his feelings.

"Why!" he yelled "why must I be cursed, all I love passes away from me, right before my eyes.

A wild thought entered his head; he went down to the kitchen. He takes a moment to think of the other children and the devastation, but he no longer cares. He had to end this, right now. With that, he took his shaking hand and plunged the knife he had been holding tight, into his heart.

His spirit rises, no longer sad, but anticipating his reunion with Fran and Sarah. Knowing they will be waiting, they said themselves. Love is eternal. He might, but even in heaven, love never dies.


End file.
